1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a far infrared physiatric unit, and more particularly to an emitter of the far infrared physiatric unit that attached to change its position and angle to emit the far infrared to any position of a patient's body.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, people have learned that exposure to far infrared stimulates cell activity that promotes healing and improves health.
With reference to FIG. 6, the far infrared physiatric unit comprises a base (not shown), a flexible arm (40) and an emitter (41). The flexible arm (40) is mounted on the base. The emitter (41) is pivotally attached to a free end of the flexible arm (40).
When a patient is having far infrared treatment, a medical technician can adjust the height of the emitter (41) longitudinally to correspond to a position on a patient's the patient can receive the full benefit of the far infrared treatment.
However, the far infrared physiatric unit can only irradiate the patient's back, face, chest and arm with far infrared. If the patient's feet need to be irradiated with the far infrared, the patient has to lie down on a bed and curve the legs to a certain angle. For most patients, the far infrared irradiating the patients' feet is not very comfortable.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a far infrared physiatric unit to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.